


You've Just Won The Super Bowl, What Are You Going To Do Next?

by HeyJudeLetItBe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, FootballAU, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, NFL, superbowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJudeLetItBe/pseuds/HeyJudeLetItBe
Summary: Just a completely Random AU that nobody asked for. Because I love football, and I love the thought of my babies playing it.Rival Football team AU Shiro and Keith on one team and Hunk and Lance on another. So enjoy this fluffy one shot.





	You've Just Won The Super Bowl, What Are You Going To Do Next?

**Author's Note:**

> So Keith and Shiro are on the Dallas Cowboys and Hunk and Lance are on the Washington Redskins. I know i got the colors backwards, but I can't get over the thought of Keith from Texas so he plays for Dallas and their rival is the redskins. (Ya know, Cowboys vs Indians they play every thanksgiving. I'm sorry i'm weird)

“Nice game, Old Timer.” Keith laughed as he met Shiro at center field, who was talking to Hunk from the opposing team, helmet under his right arm, stance open and slightly exhausted from the game. “Oh, hey, Rookie. You did good. I mean we beat these fools after all.” Hunk mocked hurt, putting his hand over his heart and pretending to faint. “Don’t get to cocky, Lance almost had you there, Shiro.”   
“No doubt he’s good, but I still have a few good years left, I’m not that much older then you children, fresh out of college. Remember I won MVP three years in a row. Speaking of Lance, where is number 23?” Both Hunk and Shiro looked down at Keith, who was staring down field, right in front of the goalpost “Found him. All you have to do is follow the stare of lover boy here.” Hunk gestured at Keith before cupping his hands around his mouth and yelling “23! Come ‘ere!” Lance looked up, said something to the other player he had been talking to, spotted Keith and broke into a full sprint towards them.   
“Well? Aren’t you gonna meet him at the 25? Only half way. The press will eat it up. Go.” Shiro nudged his teammate, who, with much uncertainty, ran towards Lance, at much slower pace. When they finally met Lance took Keith into his arms, spinning him around and planting a sweet kiss on his lips. “Hey, Baby.” Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck and his legs around his waist, letting him know that despite everyone taking pictures, whispering, and walking towards them for interviews, that he didn't want to be out down. “Good game, my love. Congrats on the win.”   
“You did good to, im sure Hunk is already placing bets with Pidge and Allura about you beating out Shiro for MVP, that is if you manage to beat us in the Superbowl.” Lance thought a moment before replying “We are gonna beat you, but we can deal with that later. Now we have press coming in all directions.” He put down Keith and settled for holding his hand.   
“How does being on teams who are one of, if not the, biggest rival in NFL history, affect the relationship?” Keith glanced at his partner before answering “Our relationship has never been stronger. Sure it puts a bit of competition between us, but that has been there since we first started dating in college. Keeps it interesting.”   
“Lance, if you could trade from Washington State to Dallas would you?”   
“Well if untamiltty it comes to that then of course, but i'm extremely happy with the Redskins and even if it means me and Keith are rivals it doesnt change the fact that I love him so much.” The reporters finished their questioning, then ran off the interview coaches, leaving Lance and Keith alone. 

*********   
“I am going to ask Lance to marry me at SuperBowl.” Keith said while him and Shiro were changing from practice. “Really? That it great. Have you picked out a ring yet?”   
“Yeah, ill show you when we get to the car. Wanna have lunch? I could really use your help with this. I’m freaking out.” Shiro slipped his shirt over his head, running his fingers through his hair to make it lay flat “‘Course. Anywhere certain you had in mind?” Shiro put his beanie on, looking in the mirror one last time before grabbing his keys and wallet and closing the locker.  
“Pappasito’s?” Keith suggested as they headed out for the day, saying bye to their teammates and getting in Shiro’s car. “Sounds good.”   
They drove in silence for a while, just cooling down after 4 hours of practice. “So how are you going to do it? Have coach hold the ring or something? We don't have pockets on our uniforms.”   
“Yeah, i was hoping I could get the team to help out. Have one of the coaches hold the ring while were playing and then pop the question when were celebrating. If we win then I will say something like ‘In honor of Dallas winning, I can think of nothing I want more then to spend the rest of my life with you.’ if they win however I will say something like ‘How about you give me a win and marry me?’” Shiro laughs a bit “I love that. You've put a lot of thought into this huh? Lance is a lucky guy.”

********

The time was here, the last inning of the game. The rivals of the century with the lovers of the NFL. Everyone has their favorite but somehow nobody could choose between Keith and Lance, not even their parents.   
Three minutes to go, Shiro throws the ball downfield towards Keith just as he is tackled by Hunk, who mumbles something that nobody could make out and helps Shiro up as the whistle is blown, saying that Keith was tackled.   
Thirty seconds left and it looked like Dallas was going to win, looked like it. Until Hunk tackled Keith as he was about to catch a ball in the endzone for the final touchdown of the game. The buzzer sounded, confetti shot from every corner of the stadium, players and fans celebrated and Keith slipped away from the chaos long enough to get the ring from his coach, who gave him a thumbs up and smile.   
“Lance! I need to ask you something. Come here.” Keith found his boyfriend easily and drug him away from his teammates and to the fifty yard line. All eyes were on the pair, Shiro, who had told Hunk, had alerted the press who had their cameras filming.   
“Lance. Baby. My Love. You may have one the game tonight,..” The entire stadium had silenced. “And you may have won my heart, but will you give me one win,...” Keith got down on one knee, is palms sweating and his throat dry. He looked up and met Lance’s eyes, seeing them fill with tears, he knew very well were this was going. “Will you marry me?” Keith opened the velvet box, presenting a purple, red and blue wedding band.   
“Yes!” Keith smiled, tears falling now as well, he slipped the ring onto Lance’s finger before Lance pulled his up, wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and dipped him low, kissing him as the crowd went wild.


End file.
